


it was always you

by princezhengting



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, In Denial, M/M, Soft burn, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princezhengting/pseuds/princezhengting
Summary: au where zhengting always had a thing for xukun, but xukun doesn't even know his own true feelings





	it was always you

**Author's Note:**

> hi okay this has been rotting in my drafts for a while but i'm not a good writer so idk if i should continue?? it depends on if you guys like it or not. umm i added zhangjun because i got bored of writing that hetero stuff, but i promise i have nothing against cheng xiao!! leave comments and stuff on what you think and if i should continue (:

“So when are you gonna tell him? I’m tired of hearing you talk about him every day”

“shut up you know that’s never gonna happen Justin. He doesn’t like me. He’s not even gay”

“you and xukun are so dumb he’s gay for you he hasn’t realized it,” justin fires back. Zhengting and him have this conversation every day at the lunch table. Lunch with them consists of Justin making fun of Zhengting’s crush on Xukun, chengcheng eating everyone’s food, and Zeren, Xinchun, and Wenjun bullying Quanzhe.

3 years. They’ve all been friends since Zhengting was a sophomore, but Xukun, it goes way back. He’s something else to Zhengting. Xukun and Zhengting go way back to Kindergarten. The boy was Zhengting’s first friend. the first to go up to him. the first to talk to him when he was just a small shy boy that wouldn’t talk to anyone. there was a spark in xukun’s eyes when they met. a spark that no one had. zhengting knew the boy was different from everyone else. that's why he ended up becoming friends with him.

becoming friends with Xukun was probably the best and worst decision zhengting has ever made. at the age of 7, they were basically glued to each other’s sides. wherever xukun went, there zhengting was. they did everything together, shared secrets with each other. the memory of them in xukun’s bed under his spider man covers was such a vivid memory for zhengting. that was because it happened so many times. no matter what happened, that’s where they would end up. it was their spot to do anything. to talk. to play video games. anything. 

8th grade was when everything changed for zhengting. it was nice cool day, him and xukun sitting on the swings of the park, kicking here and there to get some air.  
“man, cheng xiao is so pretty. don’t you think so?” xukun asked while looking at zhengting. 

‘I mean, I guess so. why? do you like her so something?” zhengting replied

“yeah I think so. she’s in my math class and we always work together. she’s super nice and pretty.” 

“oh” Zhengting didn’t sound excited knowing this. he feels like a terrible best friend. his best friend finally has a crush, yet for some reason, his head can’t wrap around the idea of xukun with someone else. after what xukun said, silence filled the park.it was silent. after what xukun said, zhengting stay quiet at the park. it was deafening, but he didn’t know what to say.

2 weeks later xukun asks cheng xiao out. it was cute. he waited for her at her locker at the end of the day and asked her on a date. three dates later and they’re everyone’s favorite couple, the couple that everyone wants to be. a cute, perfect couple. the only thing was, xukun wasn’t as close to zhengting anymore. yeah, they were still best friends, but they didn’t spend every day together anymore. it gave zhengting time to think. 

he didn’t understand his mind. he should be happy for his best friend. that he finally has a girlfriend, someone to cheer him up when he’s done, keep him happy, but he just wasn’t and and he didn’t know why. every time he saw them in the hallways, at each other’s lockers, staring at each other like their eyes were stars, he felt sick, mortified, but did he think further into it? no. he didn’t care enough to understand why he felt the way he felt.

it was lunch time. xukun and him were at their usual lunch table, in the far corner of the cafeteria, just the two of them, the way they liked it, talking about anything and everything.  
“burger king is better and you know it, ting. their buns? wendy’s couldn’t compare”

“you’re so dumb. burger king fries are gross compared to wendy’s fries,” ting retorted, while stuffing his face with his lunch.

“uhh they’re fries are so dry. why am i friends with you” xukun asked

“because you lo-” before he could finish what he wanted to say, cheng xiao arrives to their table. 

“hey guys” she says, sitting in the seat next to kun. her presence sickened zhengting. it’s not that he doesn’t like her, but every time she’s around, xukun’s attention is always directed to her. it’s always about cheng xiao. they talk non stop and zhengting is their third wheel, but he was kun’s first. he was there before she was and it isn’t fair that she gets more attention than he does. ting understands that chen xiao’s kun’s girlfriend, but it’s always best bros before girls right? he doesn’t want to say he’s jealous. he doesn’t want to think he’s like that, but he’s tired of feeling left out. 

the two talk and talk endlessly with zhengting at their sides just listening in on their conversation.  
“hey, kun. i have to check out a book for mr.wang’s class from the library. can you come with me?”

kun. that’s HIS nickname for xukun. no one else calls him that. it’s a thing between them two. hearing the nickname come out of her voice disgusted zhengting.

“yeah, i’ll come with you. i’ll see you at your locker, okay ting? see you later.”

“yeah see you” that left zhengting to sit in silence, in the corners, to ea his feelings away. maybe he’s just being an obsessive friend. maybe he shouldn’t care so much, but he does and he can’t not care. he’s tried, but the thought of his best friend having as much fun, maybe even more fun, with someone else than him makes him upset. sure, they both have other friends, and zhengting’s fine when kun hangs out with them and not him, but with cheng xiao, it’s something else. 

\--  
it’s friday and the duo are invited to a party. it wasn’t some grand party where they trash the whole house, but a small party between a few friends held by their good friend ziyi, more of a friendly gathering you could say. yanjun says he’s the richest out of them all, so by default he has the best house to throw a party. the gathering consists of the two, yanchen, xingjie, ziyi, yanjun, zhangjing, and of course, cheng xiao. at the beginning, everyone mutually agreed that it would’ve been an all guys things, to hang out and have fun, but cheng xiao insisted on spending time with her precious boyfriend seeing that they haven’t been as close usual, which only means not being by each other’s sides 23/7. everyone loves her, so of course they all let her come over, but zhengting didn’t like the idea. instead of the night being a night where the guys all hang out and play video games, where he can actually hang out with xukun again, but no, it’s interrupted by her, like always.

currently, ziyi’s getting everything ready for everyone to come over, extra bean bags set up, snacks all over the tables, the netflix homescreen displayed on his huge flatscreen tv. anything needed for a guys night out, ziyi prepared it. on the right side of the wall the tv was hung on, there were classic old movies to watch later, and various video games on the opposite side. it’s seven, and everyone begins to arrive. there’s a ding coming from the direction of the door and ziyi goes to open it. 

“hey, bro. tonight’s gonna be fun,” yanchen says with a huge smile, brighter than the sun, plastered onto his face. 

“aye what’s up,” xingjie says, standing behind yanchen” the two invite themselves into the house.

“this is sick. it’s gonna be a fun night. where’s everyone else?” xingjie refers to the living room set up that ziyi put together.

“they’re not here yet. you guys are the first. they’ll probably be here in a little while,” ziyi replies. 

in the meantime, the three end up playing video games while waiting for the others. for a good 30 minutes, it consisted of yanchen’s obnoxiouslly loud laugh filling the room and xingjie yelling every time he loses a game of mario kart to ziyi.

“this is shit! this game is rigged. i’m not playing anymore”

“bro, you’ve said that every time you lose a game. just admit you suck and go,” ziyi retorts.

“maybe if you didn’t hit me with the shells over and over again, I would actually win”

“THAT’S HOW YOU PLAY THE GAME DUMBASS”

“it’s a game for fuck sakes. can you guys shut the hell up. I kinda want to keep my hearing.” yanchen buts in.

“no one asked for your opinion, yanchen,” xingjie replies in a salty manner. before they can get anymore into their amazing argument, the doorbell rings. yanchen, the only one still not in the argument, gets up from the living room couch and opens the door for the guests. 

“wow you finally made it. you’re late.” 

“yeah sorry about that. zhangjing wanted food before we got here,” xukun replied to yanchen.

“No! that’s not true. cheng xiao wasn’t ready when yanjun’s mom got to her house. stop lying to cover.” zhangjing protests. 

“yeah whatever, just come in”

“you piece of shit! stop hitting me with your dumbass shells. i’m fucking winning!” everyone hears. they all enter the house, confused to the core. not even five minutes here, and they already hear yelling. 

for a while, they all just hang out together, like the usual. yanchen and xingjie finally stopped yelling at each other after yanchen’s 9th win against him, throwing the control and storming out, ziyi taking his spot in the game. yanjun and zhangjing constantly tossing popcorn at one another on the sofa every time yanjun teases the said boy. it’s cute, and they always end up cuddling again, zhangjing under the arms of the taller one, being engulfed by his warmth. zhangjing always smiling and giving yanjun THAT look every time he does something. if people saw them, you’d think they’re dating, but they only say it’s a friend thing, a simple gesture between two close best friends, nothing more. well, at least to yanjun it is. 

of course, the actual couple, they were on the floor, with everyone else, under a blanket, being clingy with each other, acting if no one else was in the room. not once has xukun said anything to zhengting and it pains him. just a simple “hey can you give us that blanket” but that’s it. he shouldn’t feel bothered seeing that xukun has a girlfriend, someone who he should direct his attention to, but at least, zhengting deserves some of it too.

it was then 5 past 11 and someone had the amazing idea to play truth or dare. 

“hey, let’s play truth or dare. i’m tired of playing mario kart.” ziyi says out of the ordinary. though it was random, every diligently agreed, forming a circle on the carpet in the center of the living room. 

“ok so basically, so that everyone doesn’t become a pussy, you can only choose truth three times. the dares have to be appropriate and in the house. I’ll start. zhangjing, truth or dare?” ziyi states

“dare” the older replies

“hm. I dare you to spin this bottle and whoever it lands on, you have to sit on their lap for the rest of the game.” 

zhangjing easily agrees and moves to the center of the circle where the bottle was placed, and spins the plastic bottle. the container beings to come to a stop and out of all the people it could’ve landed on, it HAD to land on him. he looked up towards the direction the top was pointing, and it directly landed on yanjun. a small rosy blush crept onto the older’s face, but went on with the day anyway.

it was odd, but it seemed like yanjun was already ready for him, for him to sit on his lap and basically cuddle him for the rest of the night. sure they cuddle all the time, but never has zhangjing sat on the boy’s lap and in all honesty, he’s terrified to. he’s terrified he might move the wrong way and make it awkward for the both of them. 

once zhangjing situated himself on yanjun’s lap, the taller lad snaked his arms around the smaller’s waist, making zhangjing shier than usual. he didn’t dare to look back at him, being to afraid to. for a while, all he did was stare at the carpeted floor, with a shy smile plastered onto his face.

the game went on and one, a lot of truth’s and a lot of different dares. from xingjie trying to do the splits to yanjun confessing he didn’t like anyone, which saddened zhangjing, but he knew they were never going to become a thing. everyone’s tired right now, but it was currently zhengthing’s turn. 

“zhengting, truth or dare?” yanjun asks, with zhangjing still wiggling in his lap

“truth” everyone starts complaining at zhengting for always being so boring and scared for picking truth when everyone else has done at least three dares by now, but everyone ensures him that this is his last truth for the night before having to pick dare the rest of the night. 

“Do you like anyone right now.” without thinking about it, he simply answered no, disappointing everyone in the room. so far, everyone, except for yanjun of course, has confessed who they have a thing for, but not zhengting. 

everyone uqickly moves on from zhengting after his simplistic answer, but shortly after, the game is directed back towards him. 

“zhengtinggggg”

“shut up yanchen. i hate you so much”

“dare or dare”

“ugh dare’

“I dare you to kiss xukun.” everyone stiffens, sitting up in disbelief except for yanchen and ziyi. zhengting looks over to xukun’s direction, startled, his girlfriend too.

“what?! why?”

“because i said so and it’s a dare.” yanchen responds, a grin taking over his face, satisfied by the next few actions. “on the lips”

this startles zhengting even more. not a single person in the room disagrees with the dare yanchen requests, except for the two best friends.

“but he has a girlfriend. that’s literally with us right now.”

“yeah. that’s kinda wrong, dude.” xukun butts in, trying to remove himself from the dare. 

“dang it’s just a freaking dare. it’s not like it’ll mean anything”

“i mean, i’ll do it, but only if cheng xiao’s okay with me doing it.” xukun shyly replies. 

“yeah it’s fine with me. you guys are just best friends anyway.” she agrees.

enthusiastically, yanchen exclaims, “okay great! so go over there and do your dare. make it an actual kiss, not like a peck. and it has to be at least three seconds.”

zhengting groans before moving over to xukun, who was on the opposite side of the circle from him. he hits himself in from of xukun, with sorry filling his face. their eyes meet for a split second, but zhengting quickly breaks it, too nervous to look at his best friend averting his attention to the ground. 

xukun taps zhengting, getting his attention once again. the shyer of the two looked up from the ground, locking eyes again. xukun, being the gentleman he is, and nodded at ting, giving him reassurance, ting lightly nodding back indicating that he’s ready. 

when xukun starts leaning, zhengting does too. the moment their lips touch, zhengting knows it’s over for him. the way his lips fit so perfectly with the shape of xukun’s. how soft and delicate his lips felt, even though they were dry the tiniest bit and how delicate and hesitant they are against his. 

not being able to hold himself, zhengting rests his hand on xukun’s shoulder in order to stay steady, in order to not lose himself in kissing his best friend. he moves his lips carefully against the xukun’s and xukun does the same. in the background, he hears it all, the 5 second countdown, the whistles, the yells from the others, but he doesn’t bother caring. not when his whole body felt as if he was on fire from the touch of xukun. not when he felt electrified throughout his body feeling xukun kiss him back. 

xukun puts his left hand onto zhengting’s cheek and that’s when he loses it, his body burning flames underneath his touch. the feeling of xukun’s hand, perfectly caressing his cheek that’s probably burning fire right now. the space between them closing in from him wanting more. more of xukun, but the others scream 0 and the exhilarating moment is gone. 

xukun’s the first to pull away, leaving zhengting breathless and out of thought. it takes him a moment to realize that it was over, that he was holding his breath. slowly, ting opens his eyes to the sight of beauty and right then and there, he felt something that he’d never felt before. 

a burning feeling in his pit when he sees xukun. he doesn’t care if he looks frozen. not when the sight in front on him, xukun breathless and lips red as cherries was all he could see. he was lost. lost because of xukun. he didn’t understand how he managed to move back to his spot in the circle, but all he knows is that, that was the day he knew he had a crush on his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> i also didn't proof read so sorry for typos and mistakes


End file.
